Travis Evans (WTS)
'Travis Evans '''is a main character in Willing to Survive. He is a family man, working hard for his two kids after the untimely death of his wife a few weeks back. He lived in The Moyer Hotel with his family before his death. Pre-Apocalypse South Point, Georgia He grew up in Atlanta before leaving on his 20th birthday with his girlfriend. Together, they bought an apartment in a hotel in South Point and got married a few years later. Soon after, they had their first child, Greg Evans, and later, Monica. He began working at an office as an assistant to Barbie. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Pilot He is introduced as Monica leaves her room, arguing with his son about him not going to work due to a virus he heard about. Greg says he doesn't want to risk getting sick and Monica leaves. Later, he is seen at work typing something on his computer when his boss, Barbie, enters the room and tells him he should leave early to beat traffic and not get sick. He denies and says he'll stay as late as he can. Sometime after, he calls Monica and angrily asks her why she left school grounds without permission. Their call drops and he is confused. Saved by the Bell While having sex with Barbie, he gets a call from his son about the dangers outside. The power shuts down, dropping the call. Scream While Travis and Barbie are getting dressed, Barbie hears someone. Travis checks it out and finds the janitor eating a rat. The janitor attacks them and Travis kills him. They then leave the building to get back to the hotel. Checking Out While making their way back, Travis and Barbie are forced to hide after walkers flood the street. They decide to bolt for the door and Travis gets in but Barbie is pulled back. He tries to help her but whips his hand back after getting bit. He joins the others in escaping upstairs and rejoins the group after Abby's death. Walk With the Dead Travis is notably getting sick. Monica asks if he's okay and he says yes. Samara says she has to leave and he accepts, giving her a gun and water. Later, he tells his kids he was bit and ends up collapsing. Sarah and Peter say they can't do anything and the group is forced to kill him. Death *Zombies *Greg Evans ''(Before Reanimation) While trying to save Barbie, he is bit by a walker. Hiding it from the others, he ends up telling his kids but ends up coughing and collapses. Peter and Sarah say he isn't going to make it. Travis, feeling his time coming, says goodbye to his kids before slipping away. Monica is about to stab him but can't do it. Greg takes the knife and stabs it into his father's temple to prevent him from coming back. He is buried at the site of his death. Killed Victims *Janitor (Zombified) *At least five walkers. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Saved by the Bell *Scream *Checking Out *Walk With the Dead Trivia *He is one of the only characters that wasn't in the original series, Infections. *He is the first Main character killed off. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Main Characters